Une explosion mène au désastre
by EcchoMisao
Summary: Une explosion et le cauchemar commence ... Usopp peut en témoigner ... enfin si il y survit. Attention, scène de violence et de viol, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !
1. préface

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et toutes, première fanfiction que je publie où malheureusement Usopp fait les frais de mon état mental chaotique. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, présence de violence et de viol.**_

 _ ** _ **Cette histoire est séparé en trois parties, dont la première qui est entièrement écrite et que je vais publié, la seconde partie est en court d'écriture et la troisième partie est en court de création dans ma tête.**_ **_

_**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

«Aaah.. ah... aaah... ! Ar... rr... arrête, ... je... je te... je t'en supplie ! Aaaaaaah... !»

« Chuuut !»

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

C'était une journée comme les autres. Le soleil tapait, le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage et la mer était calme. A bord de l'un des nombreux navires qui y voguaient, une scène, qui nous paraîtrait choquante mais qui ne l'était pas pour ses occupants, prenait place.

Deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de se battre. L'un, blond, tout en finesse, donnait des coups de pied aussi puissant et violent qu'un ouragan. L'autre, aux cheveux vert, tout en muscles, faisait siffler ses trois lames à une vitesse tel que seul les vibrations de l'air permettait de savoir où les corps se percutaient. Tandis que le combat faisait rage, les autres occupants vaquaient à leurs affaires comme si ce genre de combat était monnaie courante à bord. Comme cette jeune femme brune, paraissant un peu plus âgée que les autres, qui lissait tranquillement sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ou encore ce squelette à l'étrange coupe afro, qui jouait de la musique en chantant sans se soucier si il était écouté.

Toutefois, si on y regardait de plus près, nous pouvions observer que deux paires d'yeux n'arrêtaient pas de loucher en direction des deux combattants. L'un d'eux, au long nez et aux longs cheveux noirs frisés, n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ses matériaux avec nervosité. Pas que cela soit nouveau, la nervosité était l'une de ses principales caractéristiques. Mais, depuis quelques temps, les combats entre le blond et le vert avaient gagné en violence et férocité. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire surtout qu'il faisait parti des plus faibles du groupe. Il ne pourrait même pas s'approcher sans finir assommé ou pire.

Donc il continua de préparer ces mélanges pour ces nouveaux explosifs, avec quelques tremblements. Mais il ne devait pas se déconcentrer, après tout, il était le canonnier de l'équipage. Et puis, il avait déjà attisé les tensions une fois, en quittant l'équipage. Heureusement, il avait pu réintégrer l'équipe mais il ne voulait plus attirer l'attention. Sans oublier que cette première séparation avait créé une cassure entre lui et les autres. Même si, en apparence, l'équipe semblait unie, après la joie des retrouvailles, cela avait laissé place à de nombreuse tensions et non-dits entre chacun.

Il était là à ses réflexions quand il entendit un choc plus violent que les autres et un «USOPP» crié dans sa direction. Il eut juste le temps de lever la tête qu'une masse non identifiable vînt s'écraser sur lui et sa préparation. Une explosion s'en suivît et le trou noir pour nos deux compagnons car la masse non identifiable était le corps du blond qui avait foncé sur notre petit frisé.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Comment dire...**_

 _ **J'ai décidé de republier cette histoire, la manière dont je l'avait fait la première fois ne me plaisait pas...**_

 _ **Juste le temps de me familiariser avec cet mode de publication...**_

 _ **Et puis, c'est ma première fanfic donc je m'excuse si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées à l'intérieur...**_

 _ **Toutefois, si une âme charitable se porte volontaire pour me venir en aide, je ne dis pas non...**_

 _ **Ce n'est que la préface mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

 _ **Ah oui, j'oubliais : j'essayerai de publier tout les quinze jours !**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'infirmerie

_**Euh … comment dire... désolé !**_

 _ **Je dois avouer que je me suis un peu perdue cette année avec mon travail et mes galères personnelles et que je ne me suis plus vraiment intéressée à la version électronique de mon histoire... et je m'en excuse sincèrement !**_

 _ **Je sais que ça peut être frustrant de suivre une fanfiction et d'attendre la suite qui arrivera sans doute jamais pour certaines...**_

 _ **Donc me revoilà pour le premier chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plairai !**_

 _ **Oh, j'allais oublié, il y a un petit soucis d'architecture par rapport au Sunny, je me suis un peu égaré par rapport aux plans originaux du navire, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après avoir écrit la dernière page de ma première partie... donc ne faite pas attention aux différences entre le navire décrit et le vrai Sunny, s'il vous plaît !**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Usopp put observer le plafond blanc caractéristique de l'infirmerie. Après quelques secondes où il n'entendit aucun bruit, il se releva et put observer qu'il était seul dans l'infirmerie. Chopper avait dut voir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de blessures, à part une ou deux bosses, et l'avait laissé se reposer de sa rencontre brutale avec la masse non identifiable.

En parlant de masse non identifiable, en tournant la tête, Ussop put observer que le second lit était occupé et que son propriétaire dormait toujours. Voyant quelques mèches blondes dépassées de sous la couverture, il put facilement identifier Sanji. A cette constatation, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne put s'empêcher de de se lever pour s'approcher du lit, dévoilant le visage de l'endormi et ainsi, rester en contemplation devant son visage si paisible. Depuis les retrouvailles de l'équipage, il trouvait que le cuisinier avait gagné en maturité, en force et en beauté. Il se savait déjà pourvu de sentiment pour le blond après quelques temps à ses côtés, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de nourrir de plus grands et de plus brûlants sentiments pour son camarade.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais les révéler parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il recevra une réponse négative. Tout le monde le savait à bord, Sanji était déjà fou amoureux du vert et c'était réciproque. Mais comme ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, aucuns ne s'étaient déclarés, laissant à l'autre le devoir de faire le premier pas. Deux autres idiots qui complétaient l'équipage de bras cassés dont il faisait parti.

Ils avaient tous la volonté de réaliser leurs rêves pour pouvoir atteindre un objectif, qui, ils l'espéraient, leurs apporterai le bonheur. Mais, c'était surtout une manière d'échapper à la réalité, celle où ils ne pouvaient rien faire; ressassant leurs erreurs, nourrissant leurs regrets et agrandissant chacune de leurs blessures. Parce qu'en réalité, le seul lien qui les unissait était qu'ils étaient, chacun, des survivants luttant par tous les moyens afin de soigner leurs blessures encore à vifs. Ils avaient tous été meurtris et brisés même si certains refusaient, aujourd'hui, de l'accepter. Ussop l'avait accepté même si il avait eu sa part de rêve. En fait, il l'avait réalisé quand il avait quitté l'équipage. En étant livré à lui-même, la réalité l'avait frappé aussi brutalement que les poings de Luffy pendant leurs combat. Sans les autres, il n'était rien, n'ayant aucune volonté pour continuer. Et puis il ne pouvait rien, ses seuls qualités étaient sa vitesse pour s'enfuir, son talent pour les mensonges et les explosifs. En dehors de ça, il n'avait rien, il n'était rien. C'était pour ça qu'il était revenu, il se sentait enfin quelqu'un à bord du navire avec tous les autres qui apportaient leurs joies de vivre pour cacher leurs malaises. Et puis il y avait Sanji. Il était prêt à mourir avec ses sentiments inavoués. Mais la simple présence de l'autre le rassurait, un de ses sourires le faisait trembler et sa voix de velours l'hypnotisait.

Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand l'objet de sa passion émergea de son sommeil. Il ne le vît pas et il ne le savait pas encore mais cela enclencha la série de catastrophes qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

Sanji, qui avait senti une présence sur son sommeil, s'était réveillé difficilement. Il fallait avouer que cette tête d'algue n'y était pas allée de main morte. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, rien que savoir que l'autre était dans la même pièce, le rendait furieux. Pourtant, durant ces deux années de séparation, il s'était promis de ne plus répondre aux provocations mais il faut croire que ça n'avait servi qu'à attiser la haine qu'il lui vouait.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vît fut une longue chevelure frisottante. Il en fut éblouit. Il remonta son regard jusqu'au propriétaire et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer intérieurement. C'était cette andouille d'Usopp. Il se demandait souvent comment cet abruti s'était retrouver à faire partie de l'équipage. Il le trouvait faible, bruyant et inutile. Il n'arrêtait pas de geindre, trouvant toujours une excuse bidon pour échapper aux combats ou aux corvées, chouinant pour un rien. Même si, après ces deux ans, il avait gagné en muscles et en ressources de combat, devenant plutôt mignon, il restait un couard, incapable d'affronter les ennemis de lui-même, se cachant derrière des maladies imaginaires. Même Chopper était plus courageux et utile que lui. Quant à ces quelques qualités, elles n'étaient pas si indispensables que ça à bord du Sunny. Son talent de tireur n'avait débuté que grâce à des coups de chances. Et après, avec les gadgets de Franky, celui-ci faisait un meilleur tireur que cet empoté. Sans oublier, que les armes du cyborg étaient vraiment plus sophistiqués, rien à voir avec le bric à broc dont se servait le petit brun. Il était aussi faible qu'une femme et encore les femmes de l'équipage étaient plus utiles que lui. Nami, une jolie rousse, par ses connaissances en cartographie et en météorologie, leur avait permis de s'échapper de situations dangereuses et d'en éviter d'autres. Elle réglait également de nombreux débuts de conflits dans le groupe, surtout entre lui et l'autre algue pas fraîche. Puis, Robin, une beauté aux yeux bleus, par son savoir et sa grande maturité, leurs avait permis de préparer des contre-attaques efficaces et parfois même de démêler des problèmes de compréhensions avec certains autochtones d'îles visitées. Et surtout, c'était toutes les deux, des beautés aux visages d'anges, aux courbes merveilleuses et aux corps parfaits. Ussop pouvait être décrit ainsi, mais c'était un homme et ces caractéristiques n'étaient pas appropriées aux hommes.

De plus, Sanji avait très bien compris que cet imbécile était amoureux de lui et il trouvait ça dégouttant. Comment osait-il espérer ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sa part ? Certes, il aimait la compagnie des femmes mais de là à vouloir un homme efféminé. En plus, il croyait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas vu ses regards, ni entendu ses soupirs quand ils étaient proches ou encore son prénom soufflé au milieu de la nuit, quand il dormait. Pas qu'il méprise les personnes faibles, mais, en général, ces personnes avaient un coté fragile et mignon qui transmettaient un désir de protection. Mais avec Ussop, il ressentait juste du dégoût et un peu de pitié, aussi.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait rien fait pour dissuader Usopp sur ses sentiments, se sentant assez flatté d'attirer l'attention. Il trouvait même ça amusant. Combien de fois avait-il fait exprès de rester dans le champs de vision d'Usopp, de dos, pour se retourner brusquement, pour aller frapper Luffy ou accourir pour servir les filles et ainsi le faire sursauter, finissant par essayer de paraître naturel en fixant un autre point afin de garder contenance. Il s'amusait également durant les repas, au moment où il servait, il restait quelques secondes de plus au côté d'Usopp. Pas assez pour être remarqué mais suffisamment pour le faire rougir un peu.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'amusement, en observant le visage au-dessus de lui, si soucieux, Sanji eu une idée pour effacer cette mine si déprimante. Si ça continuait, il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il leva le bras doucement et posa la main derrière la nuque d'Usopp.

Usopp, surprit par ce geste, baissa vivement la tête au moment où Sanji appuya sur sa nuque pour le faire pencher. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sous le regard stupéfait d'Usopp et le petit sourire moqueur de Sanji. Le sniper ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait et resta quelques secondes complètement tétanisé. Il ne reprit contact avec la réalité qu'au touché d'une langue léchant sa lèvre inférieur. Il eut le réflexe d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais la langue, perfide, en profita pour envahir l'antre chaud. Le baiser était brutal, chaud et humide. Sanji avait dès le début imposé son rythme soumettant l'autre de force, bloquant le corps du brun avec son second bras quand celui-ci tenta de se dégager de la prise dont il était la victime. Ussop fut obligé de littéralement s'affaler sur Sanji pour ne pas chuter et se faire mal. Le blond en profita pour descendre la main, qu'il avait sagement posée dans son dos, vers une région beaucoup plus intéressante. Quand Usopp sentît une main caresser ses fesses, il paniqua et se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte, tombant brutalement sur le sol. Le baiser avait duré assez longtemps pour que les deux hommes soient essoufflés. Usopp avait les joues rougies, dut au manque d'oxygène, et la respiration saccadé. Son corps, tout entier, tremblait. Mais, surtout, il avait les larmes au bord des yeux.

Sanji, quelque peu essoufflé, avait les yeux brillants, il ne s'attendait pas à apprécier le baiser autant et son entre-jambe le lui montra. A la vue de l'état de l'autre, il regretta, toutefois, légèrement. Il voulait jouer en donnant une opportunité à Usopp d'accéder au fruit défendu. Il avait été pris à son propre piège. Il avait pensé qu'Usopp se laisserait faire puisqu'il devait, sans aucun doute, en rêver. Il avait prévu que l'autre en profiterai et qu'au moment où il serait complètement sans défense, Il l'aurait repoussé et se serai moqué de lui, lui prouvant qu'il n'était rien, juste un trou à fourrer.

Seulement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il réagirait aussi violemment. Il tenta un premier geste dans sa direction mais celui-ci, sentant le mouvement, avait détalé comme un lapin, en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Il rabattit son bras, dépité de ne pas avoir eu sa victoire. Toutefois, après quelques minutes, un sourire vint illuminer ses traits. Il avait certes perdu une manche mais il était toujours de la partie. Il avait été trop brusque, voilà tout. Après tout, Usopp était comme un petit animal, quand on est trop démonstratif avec eux, ils ont tendance à paniquer et à s'enfuir. Il devait la jouer plus subtile, lui faire du charme avant de lui faire des avances. Parce qu'il comptait bien avoir cet idiot, rien que pour voir sa tête quand il lui accorderait ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé parlait d'elle-même. Il avait envie de sexe et cet empoté allait l'aider. De gré ou de force, s'il le fallait, mais il était sûr de ne pas devoir en arriver à cette extrémité. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle et stupide ? Usopp en était la parfaite incarnation. Il se mit à rire à cette réflexion. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et se décida à retourner dans sa cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas du soir, le capitaine allait bientôt débouler en criant qu'il avait faim. Et puis, ainsi, il pourrait mettre en place son plan d'action pour attraper Usopp.

 _ **Et voilà mon premier chapitre et je suis hyper contente !**_

 _ **Je sais qu'il peut être un peu cru mais le rating M n'est pas là pour rien!**_

 _ **Les personnages peuvent vous paraître un peu différents mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre, si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, lisez la suite ( ce n'est pas du tout du chantage... pas du tout... enfin un peu quand même … )**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et j'essayerai de publier quand je pourrai...**_

 _ **je vais éviter de donner une échéance ce coup-ci...**_

 _ **Oh! Je m'excuse si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées à l'intérieur...**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : le dîner

_**Hello !**_

…

…

 _ **Oui, je sais, j'ai encore pris mon temps mais vous avouerez que vous avez attendu moins de deux mois pour lire la suite.**_

 _ **Ce qui est un progrès par rapport au premier chapitre !**_

 _ **Alors, on avance, Sanji toujours en proie à un comportement peu commun à sa personne et Usopp qui a raison d'avoir peur...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Après sa fuite de l'infirmerie, Usopp s'était réfugié dans l'atelier ou lui et Franky fabriquaient leurs inventions. D'ailleurs, il retrouva le cyborg en plein travail. Le cyborg le remarqua mais ne fit aucun signe ou remarque sur son apparence ou les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. C'est ce qu'il appréciait chez son ami bionique, il était là quand il avait besoin mais il savait aussi se faire discret et le laisser respirer quand il allait mal. C'était l'une des rares personnes à être honnête avec lui et il appréciait cette attention. Il se dirigea vers son espace et se mit à améliorer son Kurokabuto pour essayer d'occuper son esprit et ne surtout pas penser aux derniers événements survenues. Ça lui libérait toujours l'esprit de s'investir dans une nouvelle invention.

D'ailleurs, il ne fit pas attention aux heures qui défilaient et il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller manger. Franky fut le premier à amorcer une sortie pour rejoindre la cuisine. Toutefois, sur le pas de la porte, il lança un regard vers Usopp qui était plongé dans son invention. Il appela doucement le brun pour qu'il se joigne à lui. Il n'avait pas crié, il avait compris que son ami était à fleur de peau et avait même hésité à l'interpeller. Mais il savait que dans ces moments-là, l'isolement n'était pas la meilleur solution même si cela paraissait salutaire au début, ça conduisait toujours par miner le morale et puis l'état d'esprit troublé de départ finissait par devenir chaotique. Il le savait très bien parce qu'il était déjà passé par ce genre de comportement et il avait bien faillit mettre fin à ses jours. Mais il s'était repris juste à temps et il avait créé la Franky Family pour ne plus jamais être seul. Il s'était de nouveau sentit utile depuis la mort de son maître. Puis, il avait cru retrouver ce sentiment quand il avait rejoint l'équipage, mais il avait fini par voir la réalité, ils étaient tous comme son ancien lui, essayant de guérir par tous les moyens, surtout en combattant et luttant contre le monde entier. Même si ils affirmaient tous une personnalité unique, ils se rejoignaient tous dans la douleur de leurs passés. C'est pour ça qu'il avait voulu partir. Pas qu'il ne les appréciait pas mais il avait l'impression de voir un miroir lui reflétant son passé. Mais il avait assisté au départ d'Usopp et des conséquences que ça avait eu pour lui. C'était pour Usopp qu'il était resté, il se sentait responsable de lui, après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute si il avait fini par s'en aller. Il est vrai qu'il avait eu du mal avec le caractère peureux du personnage mais il avait vite compris que c'était plus un système de défense qu'une vrai peur. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Usopp venait d'un village ou chacune de ses paroles n'avait aucune valeurs. En somme, il servait d'idiot du village. Sa nervosité continuelle était l'extériorisation de son manque de confiance en lui. Ce n'était que quand il se mettait à inventer qu'il était sûr de lui, c'était une vraie métamorphose. C'était ce côté de sa personnalité que Franky appréciait le plus et qui l'avait aidé à s'habituer à son ami. Il avait même fini par le considérer comme un petit frère. Il avait, d'ailleurs voulu le conseiller par rapport à ses sentiments pour le cuistot mais Usopp semblait déjà troublé par ceux-ci et il ne voulait pas l'accabler en lui dévoilant qu'il n'était pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si son trouble d'aujourd'hui n'était pas lié à son séjour à l'infirmerie en tête à tête avec un certain blond. Mais il ne voulait pas embêter le plus jeune, c'était un accord tactile, si Usopp avait besoin de parler, il était là. Par contre, il savait aussi s'effacer quand il avait besoin de solitude.

Usopp, quant à lui, était tellement plongé dans son travail qu'il sursauta quand Franky l'appela. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait son ami mais la douleur dans son dos lui fit comprendre que le temps avait filé et qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller manger. Il hésita un peu mais le fait que Franky l'ait appelé montrait que celui-ci voulait qu'il l'accompagne pour le repas. Il ne voulait pas manger et encore moins voir Sanji mais son absence aurait été remarquée. Même si, souvent, il se demandait si on avait conscience de sa présence à bord du navire. Il regarda Franky quelques secondes et put observer qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il espérait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre la cuisine. A son geste, Franky lui sourit et ils partirent tous les deux vers la cuisine qui paraissait déjà animé, on entendait déjà les voix de Luffy réclamant de la nourriture et Nami qui lui criait de se taire.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, ils s'installèrent à la table, Franky se mit à la gauche de Robin et à la droite de Brook, qui était en bout de table et fut juste en face de Chopper, Usopp se mit à la gauche de Nami et à côté de la place vide de Sanji qui était en train de préparer les plats. D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte que Zoro était juste en face de lui et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son altercation de l'après-midi avec Sanji. Il pâlit légèrement à la pensée que si Zoro apprenait cet événement, il finirait en morceaux, voir en poussière. Heureusement, personne ne le vit, du moins, il le pensa. Quand Sanji se mit à faire le service, il ne le regarda pas, il préféra regarder son verre.

Toutefois, après quelques minutes, il remarqua que le silence s'était instauré. Il remonta son regard et put observer que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui ou plus particulièrement sur son assiette. Quand il baissa les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement, son assiette était la plus garni, d'ailleurs Luffy, situé à côté de Nami, le regarda avec jalousie. Mais ce n''était pas cela le plus gênant, le blond avait organisé l'assiette pour que les aliments forment un énorme cœur, on ne voyait que lui. Il remonta vivement les yeux et put observer que Sanji le regardait de manière perverse. Il put également sentir l'aura meurtrière de Zoro, assis à côté de Robin, dirigé vers lui. Il se mit tout à coup à trembler et n'osa même pas regarder le vert.

Quant à Sanji, il était aux anges, il avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde et leurs avait signifié qu'il tentait une approche vers Usopp. Puis, la réaction du petit brun lui était jouissive. Par contre, à ces tremblements, son sourire perdit en intensité et essaya de trouver la source du problème. Il ne vit rien à part les regards interloqué des autres, le regard jaloux de Luffy et l'attitude agressif de Zoro mais celui-ci était toujours grognon. Il ne vit donc rien d'extraordinaire, il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'atmosphère qui était très vite devenu pesante et électrique.

Bizarrement, ce fut Chopper qui démêla la situation en disant :

" Ça a l'air délicieux Sanji ! Itadakimasu ! "

A cette intervention, tout le monde commença à manger doucement. Des conversations débutèrent, également, tranquillement, à différents endroits de la table. Toutefois, l'atmosphère était toujours électrique et Zoro n'arrêta pas de fixer méchamment Usopp. D'ailleurs, tout les autres lançaient de vives œillades à Usopp durant le repas.

Quant à la cible de toute l'attention, elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Sans oublier que Sanji s'était installé à côté de lui, sans le regarder, et que depuis, il lui caressait la jambe avec une de ses mains posé dessus. Usopp avait eu du mal à manger mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention plus que ça. Et puis le regard menaçant du vert lui foutait une trouille monstrueuse. Toutefois, il se dépêcha de manger pour pouvoir s'enfuir sans trop attirer l'attention même si ça avait déjà bien commencé. Et puis, il devait se débarrasser de cette main baladeuse qui commençait à remonter vers un endroit qu'il ne voulait absolument pas qu'on touche. Il finit donc plus vite que les autres avec, il faut l'avouer, l'aide de Luffy qui n'arrêtait pas de piocher dans son assiette.

Dès qu'il eu fini, il salua tout le monde et marcha vivement vers la sortie pour retourner dans son sanctuaire avec ses machines. Il était sorti juste à temps, Sanji avait frôlé son sexe quand il s'était levé. Et il était sûr que le blond ne se serai pas arrêté là si il était resté.

Après la sortie précipité d'Usopp, l'atmosphère s'adoucit même si une vive interrogation avait prit place chez chacun, à part chez Sanji qui continuait à manger avec appétit et Franky qui comprenait mieux la réaction de son petit protégé.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas le cuistot, il avait cru comprendre que le petit brun lui inspirait du dégoût, sans oublier qu'il était censé être amoureux de l'épéiste de l'équipage. Il se promit d'interroger son ami à propos de toute cette histoire même si il devait rompre sa promesse de ne pas le brusquer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et ce dernier événement ne lui présageait rien de bon.

Quant à Sanji, il était un peu déçu, il pensait qu'avec cette assiette si bien garnie, sa proie resterait après le repas, quand tout le monde serait parti, et qu'il pourrai ainsi le savourer un peu. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à ce goinfre de Luffy et le regretta un peu. Mais voir le visage rougis d'Usopp l'avait grandement satisfait. Même si il n'avait pas pu achever ses petites affaires sous la table, il était assez content de cette première phase qui s'était passé sans trop d'accrocs. Maintenant, il pouvait passer à l'étape suivante.

Le repas dura encore quelques instants puis la table se vida peu à peu.

 _ **Les choses avancent petit à petit et les filets se rapprochent de plus en plus autour d'Usopp... mais peut-être que quelqu'un d'inattendue va le sauver, sait-on jamais...**_

 _ **Petit rappel : le rating M n'est pas là pour rien!**_

 _ **Second chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu et qui vous fera patienter jusqu'au troisième !**_

 _ **je vais éviter de donner une échéance encore une fois même si je vais essayé d'être régulière...**_

 _ **Oh! Je m'excuse si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées à l'intérieur...**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : une vengeance

_**Hello !**_

…

…

 _ **Oui, je sais, j'ai encore pris mon temps mais vous avouerez que j'avais prévenu...**_

 _ **Un peu trop de choses qui s'enchaînent et qui s'emballent ...**_

 _ **Mais je ne lâcherai pas !**_

 _ **Aurais-je oublié …**_

 _ **Scène de viol et de violence dans ce chapitre, le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli !**_

 _ **Toutefois, bonne lecture pour ceux qui contine !**_

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Usopp, dès sa sortie de l'espace repas, se terra dans l'atelier et y resta avec la peur au ventre. Il espéra que personne n'ait l'idée d'aller le voir. Il espéra surtout que ni Sanji vienne le harceler, ni Franky vienne pour lui demander des comptes ou encore Zoro pour lui régler son compte. Il ne pensa même pas à avancer sur sa nouvelle invention et resta dans un coin, dont il ne pouvait être vu, et guetta la porte.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette position à part qu'à un moment, il s'était endormit vu les courbatures qu'il ressentit quand il rouvrit les yeux. Il vérifia l'horloge murale, il y en avait dans à peu près chaque pièce du navire, et vit qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin. Il s'était assoupit plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il se leva et s'étira. Puis, il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Même si il était tard, il voulait se débarrasser de cette dernière journée en se lavant.

Il sortit prudemment et se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau avec beaucoup d'attention. Dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain, il se mit enfin à respirer, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il l'avait retenu. Il était content, il avait un peu de chance dans cette journée cauchemardesque. Il était même plutôt heureux que personne ne soit venu le voir à l'atelier.

Arrivé à quelques centimètres de la poignée de la porte, il se fit, tout à coup, happé brutalement en arrière. Il voulut crier mais une main, plutôt rugueuse, s'était plaquée sur sa bouche. Quant à ses mouvements, ils étaient bloqués dans un étau de fer. Même ses jambes avaient du mal à toucher le sol. Il fut tiré dans une petite pièce servant, d'après ses souvenirs, pour le stockage des objets utiles mais dont on ne se servait pas sur le moment. Il avait, d'ailleurs trouver pas mal des matériaux pour ses inventions et celles de Franky. Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, qu'il fut forcé de se mettre à genoux en ayant son visage plaqué durement au sol. Puis, il sentit qu'on lui força à joindre les mains dans le dos et qu'on le lui attachait. Il sentit, par la suite, son agresseur se pencher sur lui au point de sentir son souffle. Il fut totalement paniqué quand il reconnut l'odeur forte du saké. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, la force de taureau additionné à l'odeur, sans oublier qu'il avait été moralement tranché en morceaux, durant le repas, par le regard de Zoro. Parce qu'il était sûr que c'était lui qui était en train de le bâillonner avec un vieux morceau de tissu vu le goût âpre qu'il ressentit. Il en eu la confirmation quand celui-ci se mit à l'insulter, lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, qu'il aurait dut ne jamais revenir dans l'équipage et d'autres méchancetés dans le genre.

Usopp ne sut pas ce qu'il lui fit le plus mal, que les mots le frappaient autant que des coups tellement ils reflétaient ce qu'il pensait ou que l'autre brute lui arrachait ses vêtements en lui faisait mal à chacun de ses gestes. Ses vêtements étaient la seul et unique protection contre son agresseur, bien que maigre, mais même ça il lui enlevait. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il lui avait prévu même si il s'en doutait. Le comportement du blond l'avait sans doute blessé et au lieu de s'en prendre au concerné parce que la victoire n'était pas forcément assuré, il s'en prenait à Usopp, parce qu'il pouvait lui faire autant de mal qu'il en avait ressenti. Il essaya vainement de bouger mais ses entraves lui maintenaient fermement les mains et son corps était entravé par le poids de l'autre sur lui. Il ne put se retenir de pleurer quand il sentit deux mains maintenir ses hanches pour les lever et un objet plutôt imposant se presser contre ses fesses.

Zoro voulait vraiment le faire souffrir, il n'avait pas supporté l'attitude que le blondinet avait eu avec le frisé durant le repas. Il n'avait rien contre celui-ci mais le fait qu'il ait reçu l'attention de son blondinet l'avait mis dans un état de rage tel qu'il fallait qui tape sur quelque chose mais il ne savait pas sur quoi. En effectuant son tour de garde, il avait eu l'idée de s'en prendre à Usopp quand il ne le vit pas dans la chambre des garçons. Il devait le déchirer autant que son cœur ne l'était. Alors, il avait attendu en étant aussi attentif que durant son entraînement chez l'autre cinglé de Mihawks. Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver quand il avait enfin aperçu le petit brun. Il venait de l'atelier. A cette constatation, le sabreur se fustigea intérieurement, pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Bon, d'un autre côté, il n'était pas familier avec cette partie du bateau. Il était descendu rapidement mais silencieusement de son perchoir. Il s'était vite dépêché de rejoindre l'arrière du navire pour pouvoir surprendre sa proie. Même si parfois, son cerveau lui faisait défaut, il avait compris que sa future victime se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau parce qu'il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas retourné dans le dortoir des garçons, du moins, pas cette nuit. Il lui avait été facile de rattraper le petit brun, celui-ci marchait à pas de loup, comme si il craignait qu'un danger subvienne. Il n'avait pas totalement tort, vu ce que le vert lui réservait.

Toutefois, il avait changé ses plans, il avait voulu ne rien dire, laissant la peur envahir sa victime mais quand il avait vu sa proie complètement sans défense, dans cette position humiliante, tremblant et essayant d'appeler à l'aide alors qu'il était bâillonné, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'insulter, lui faisant encore plus mal.

Puis, il s'était décidé à passer à l'acte, baissant son pantalon, pressant son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité du frisé et poussa d'un coup sec. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un râle de plaisir, c'était si chaud et si serré à l'intérieur qu'il n'attendit pas que l'autre s'habitue et amorça un va et vient plutôt brutale, empêchant sa victime de respirer convenablement. Il ne put se retenir de gémir à chaque poussée, frappant à chaque fois au plus profond de l'intimité malmené. Il continua, d'ailleurs, à l'insulter pour bien accentué son humiliation.

Quant à Usopp, il n'en menait pas large. A l'intrusion de l'autre, il s'était mis à crier mais son bâillon étouffa ses cris. Son anus s'était instinctivement contracté sous l'intrusion du sexe non autorisée, lui faisant encore plus mal. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage, lui brouillant la vue. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, que l'autre finisse son affaire pour qu'il puisse aller lécher ses blessures dans un coin, à l'écart du monde.

Cette torture ne dura pas plus de deux minutes jusqu'au moment où Zoro, sentant la délivrance arriver, avait été encore plus brutale dans ses mouvements, clouant ce pauvre Usopp au sol. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de le fondre au parquet de la pièce. Puis, dans une poussée plus violente et profonde, il se déversa dans l'antre chaud par grands jets brûlant, en poussant un râle sauvage.

Usopp avait bien senti que son agresseur était à sa limite et ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé, son calvaire allait prendre fin. Il regretta cette pensée quand il se sentit encore plus brutalisé, le clouant au sol. Il avait l'impression que la déchirure qu'il ressentait intérieurement, s'élargissait de plus en plus avec la montée en puissance des coups de reins. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la brûlure qu'il ressentit quand son violeur éjacula en lui. Parce que oui, il venait de réaliser qu'il venait de se faire violer et que son agresseur, qu'il considérait un peu comme un modèle de courage, avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Sa vengeance était complète, Usopp n'oserait plus jamais le regarder ou l'approcher sous peine de souffrir encore plus.

Zoro, s'était écroulé sur Usopp afin de reprendre son souffle. A travers la pièce, on pouvait entendre le souffle haché du sabreur se mêlant aux sanglots entrecoupés de gémissements saccadés du frisé.

Puis, Zoro s'était relevé, s'appuyant sur sa victime qui poussa un gémissement plaintif quand son agresseur se retira. Zoro, qui avait dessoûlé entre temps, regarda la masse sanglotante qui était à terre sans réellement le voir. Puis il vit l'anus du petit brun éjecté le sperme, son sperme ainsi que du sang, le sang d'Usopp. Il remonta son regard le long de son corps et observa que ses poignets s'étaient mise à saigner tellement les cordes étaient serrés. Plus il remonta, plus il réalisa l'horreur de ses actes. Puis, il remonta jusqu'au visage baigné de larmes de sa victime. A ce moment-là, ce fut comme si on lui avait donné un énorme coup de poing, lui coupant le souffle. Son visage était crispés par la douleur, ses yeux étaient crispées et fermés. De toute façon, son visage était tellement inondé de larmes que le pauvre ne devait rien voir.

Zoro resta immobile quelques secondes, horrifié par ses gestes. Puis il fut réveillé par les reniflements de l'autre qui essayait de disparaître dans le sol. Il s'approcha de lui doucement et commença à le détacher en faisant attention à ses poignées déjà meurtris. Le brun ne fit aucun geste quand ses poignets furent libérés, les laissant choir sur les côtés. Puis, il se mit au niveau de son visage et approcha prudemment ses mains pour défaire le bâillon.

Usopp se laissa faire, il ne comprenait pas les agissements du vert mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas avoir plus mal et se laissa faire quand le vert lui souleva la tête pour enlever le bâillon. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal mais il ne dit rien, continuant à sangloter, pas trop fort pour ne pas attiser de nouveau la colère du bretteur.

Zoro le souleva doucement, le prenant dans ces bras prudemment pour ne pas le blesser davantage mais il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, ses poignets et son derrière se rappela à lui avec violence. Ils quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Zoro le posa délicatement dans la baignoire et commença à le rincer, restant attentif aux moindres bruits ou changements chez Usopp. Il prit son temps, passant doucement sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Le brun ne broncha pas une seconde, complètement déconnecté de la réalité, il attendait juste de se réveiller ou de s'endormir mais il ne savait pas si il pourrait un jour s'endormir sans revivre ces derniers moments. Certaines parties de son corps se contractèrent sous le touché du vert mais il ne voulait pas le provoquer. Sa douceur lui faisait encore plus peur que sa colère. Toutefois, cette douceur lui fit du bien, son corps était comme envelopper d'un cocon.

Puis, l'eau s'arrêta et il fut obligé de quitter son cocon. Zoro le souleva sans trop de difficultés. D'ailleurs, cette constatation lui fit peur, il était vrai que le brun était plus mince que la normale mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi maigre. Il avait l'impression de porter un poids plume. Il le déposa sur la cuvette et commença à le sécher avec précaution. Puis, il le reprit dans les bras et sortit de la pièce. Il hésita un peu, il ne savait pas trop vers où se diriger. Le dortoir était hors de question, il risquait de réveiller le reste de la chambre. Il y avait toujours la vigie, où il pourrait garder un œil sur le jeune mais il ne pensait pas que le brun supporterai de rester avec lui. Sa passivité l'effrayait encore plus que ses précédents actes mais il n'en montra rien, il avait pris l'habitude de cacher ses émotions depuis la mort de son ami d'enfance. Il décida donc de le mener vers l'atelier, Usopp se sentirai sans doute plus en sécurité dans un endroit qu'il lui était familier.

Arrivé dans le fameux atelier, il chercha un endroit pour déposer son précieux colis et en profita pour examiner la pièce. Il n'était jamais rentrer dans cette partie du navire, il en profita. C'était plutôt vaste et bien rangé même si des outils étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Il repéra d'ailleurs un petit lit de camp dans un coin et se dirigea directement vers lui. Il y déposa son colis et le recouvrit de la couverture. Il regretta un peu de lui avoir arraché ses vêtements en le voyant frissonner. Il repartit de la pièce et alla chercher quelques vêtements dans le dortoir de façon discrète et les déposa au pied du lit. Il jeta un dernier regard en direction du lit et de son occupant mais celui-ci avait déjà les yeux fermés et avait récupéré une respiration régulière. Les larmes s'étaient taries depuis son départ. Il quitta donc la pièce, laissant celui qu'il pensait endormi derrière lui.

Mais Usopp ne dormait pas, il avait juste profité du premier départ du vert pour se calmer, il ne voulait pas se montrer plus misérable qu'il ne l'était à son agresseur. Il avait donc sécher ses larmes, ravalant ses sanglots et s'était forcé à respirer calmement. Il venait enfin de réguler son état quand Zoro était revenu, lui déposant quelque chose au pied de son lit. Il attendit que le vert soit parti et que les minutes passent, s'assurant qu'il ne reviendrait pas et ouvrit les yeux. Il dirigea son regard vers le pied du lit et fut surpris d'y voir des vêtements. Il hésita un moment mais fini par se lever et enfila les vêtements et retourna sous les couvertures. Il pensait avoir du mal à s'endormir mais à force de ressasser ses angoisses, il s'endormit sans y penser, cauchemardant toute la nuit.

…

 _ **PAS TAPER !**_

 _ **Je sais, je suis un monstre … Mais ce n'est pas le pire malheureusement pour vous, ce n'est que le début …**_

 _ **Notre cher Usopp n'en mène pas large encore une fois et Zoro explose ...Comme notre Sanji, notre marimo est un peu hors de son personnage mais si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, lisez la suite ( ce n'est pas du tout du chantage... pas du tout... enfin un peu quand même … )**_

 _ **Petit rappel : le rating M n'est pas là pour rien!**_

 _ **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il vous fera patienter jusqu'au quatrième !**_

 _ **je vais éviter de donner une échéance encore une fois même si je vais essayer d'être régulière... (... j'ai bien dit essayer...)**_

 _ **Oh! Je m'excuse si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées à l'intérieur...**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : un répit

_**Bonsoir !**_

…

 _ **Je ne suis toujours pas régulière malheureusement...**_

 _ **Mais je pense remédier à ce contretemps, merci de votre patience !**_

 _ **Un peu moins d'Usopp pour ce chapitre et un peu plus de Franky pour changer.**_

 _ **En espérant que cela vous plaise :**_

 _ **Bonne lecture pour ceux qui continue !**_

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent furent moroses à bord du Sunny. Usopp s'était cloîtré dans l'atelier, seul Franky avait le droit d'y pénétrer. D'ailleurs, quand il l'avait retrouvé le lendemain, il était venu lui demander des comptes. Il ne l'avait pas dérangé la veille pensant qu'il était déjà assez troublé comme ça, il voulait lui laisser le temps de digérer ces nouvelles péripéties. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu dans le dortoir, il avait pensé le retrouver au déjeuner mais il n'était pas venu. Inquiet, il avait décidé d'aller vérifier dans l'atelier et il l'y avait trouvé. Mais à la vue de son ami, il regretta sa décision. Son visage était livide et creusé par des traces de larmes qui avaient arrêté de couler. Il devina que son ami avait beaucoup pleuré, ses yeux étaient vides comme si ils étaient morts. Il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais quand il s'était dirigé vers lui, son ami s'était enfoncé dans son coin, une expression de terreur figé sur son visage avec les yeux débordant de larmes et les lèvres tremblantes. Il s'était stoppé net à cette réaction et s'était reculé permettant un petit brun de respirer à nouveau.

Il avait attendu quelques temps et avait tenté une autre approche en essayant de lui parler mais sa tentative échoua. Peu importe ce qu'il lui dit, son ami le regardait mais ne l'écoutait pas. Alors, il était sorti, ne voulant pas plus le déranger. A sa sortie, la plupart de ses compagnons, qui étaient dehors, lui lança un regard assez rapide mais aucun ne vint à sa rencontre pour s'enquérir de l'état du petit brun. Il se dirigea vers la salle des machines ou plutôt la salle du cola et décida de tout vérifier, en réfléchissant à la situation de son ami. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais c'était quelque chose de grave, vu l'état dans lequel il était. Au bout d'une heure d'intense réflexion, il n'avait pas avancé. Son esprit, qui avait surchauffé à force de tourner, vagabonda vers d'autre contrés et se mit à repenser à son ancienne vie avec la Franky Family.

Il repensa surtout aux deux sœurs, c'était les premières à qui il avait proposé de le rejoindre. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans un état déplorable lors de leurs rencontres mais il avait réussit, avec de nombreux efforts, à leurs faire remonter la pente. D'ailleurs, à l'époque, il avait eu plus de mal avec l'une des sœurs, elle ne supportait pas la proximité des hommes. Il avait tenté de discuter avec elle mais elle s'était renfermée à chaque fois. Il eut fallu qu'un de ses hommes fricote avec elle durant une de leurs soirées et elle avait quasiment fait une crise en hurlant. Sa sœur l'avait vite fait sortir afin de ne pas effrayer le reste du groupe. Il avait été inquiet et avait rejoint les sœurs, qui en furent surprises. Il s'était tout de suite senti de trop mais elles ne lui avaient rien dit. Il était resté toute la nuit attendant qu'elle se calme. Les filles, qui avaient été touché par l'inquiétude de leurs boss, avaient décidé de lui révéler la vérité. Ça s'était produit quand elles étaient en fin de cursus scolaire. Elles avaient décidé de fêter ça dans un bar. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de problèmes jusqu'au moment où elles étaient rentrées chez elles. Elles n'étaient pas saouls mais elles avaient un peu les idées embrouillés et elles n'avaient pas fait attention aux garçons qui les suivaient. Ce n'est que quand elles furent attirer dans une ruelle, qu'elles s'étaient mises à paniquer. Cette nuit-là fut affreuse pour les deux qui s'étaient faites violées, puis tabassées et laissées pour mortes dans cette ruelle. L'aînée s'en était plutôt bien remise depuis mais la cadette avait peur à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un homme. En fait, ces réactions étaient assez semblables au comportement d'Usopp, ce matin.

A cette constatation, Franky blanchit violemment. Ce pourrait-il que son petit frère ait vécu la même chose? C'était impossible, il n'y avait personne à bord capable de faire une telle chose et puis le seul moment où cela aurait pu se produire, tout le monde dormait. Bon évidemment, il y avait des allés-venus mais aucun n'était capable de faire une chose aussi monstrueuse. Quoique, le blond était devenu très entreprenant hier, peut-être qu'il avait voulu aller plus loin mais le brun n'avait pas dut accepter... Du coup, il lui avait forcé la main. Et puis, il arrivait souvent au cuistot de rester éveillé pour surveiller le garde-manger du capitaine, qui tentait parfois de piquer de la nourriture.

Oui, Franky resta sur cette idée, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il se mit dans une rage folle qui dégonfla aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Il avait vu le cuisinier le matin et celui-ci paraissait aussi surpris que les autres de l'absence du brun. Il paraissait même inquiet de cette soudaine absence, le brun ne mangeait pas beaucoup mais même malade, il ne ratait jamais un repas. C'était important pour le cuistot que tout le monde mange d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Il se remit à son inventaire, délaissant ses réflexions là où elles en étaient. Ceci lui prit tout la matinée tellement il était lent. Même si il avait tenté d'occuper son esprit, il avait été si maladroit qu'il avait cassé un ou deux barils de cola, l'obligeant à tout nettoyer. Il finit par abandonner et alla déjeuner. Il ne vit pas son ami se joindre à eux, encore une fois. A la fin du repas, il cacha discrètement le reste de son assiette et alla le porter à Usopp.

Quand il revint dans la pièce du matin, il retrouva le brun dans un coin, recroquevillé, sanglotant tout doucement. Il eut envie de le laisser mais il devait au moins s'assurer qu'il se nourrisse un peu. Il déposa l'assiette à quelques mètres de lui et décida de partir. Toutefois il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et revint en arrière. Il se dirigea vers son plan de travail et se mit à travailler sur une de ses inventions. Il était sûr de pouvoir se concentrer s'il gardait un œil sur Usopp.

Celui-ci, un peu préoccupé par la présence de son ami, décida de prendre l'assiette. Il n'avait pas faim, la vue de la nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir mais il s'efforça de se nourrir. Son ami avait fait l'effort de lui ramener de quoi manger alors il mangea. Ils restèrent toute l'après-midi dans cette étrange atmosphère. Franky travaillant sur ses inventions et Usopp cloîtré dans son coin, continua à sangloter par moment, mais restant, la plupart du temps, complètement amorphe.

Ils suivirent le même schéma ce soir-là. Franky allait manger, chipa un peu de vivres et les ramena à Ussop, veillant à ce qu'il les mange. Cela l'avait rassuré un peu que le petit mange. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais si il avait vécu ce qu'il pensait, il devait y aller pas à pas pour ne pas le brusquer. C'était déjà une victoire qu'il continue à manger. Il travailla encore un peu, puis alla se coucher dans le dortoir. Il avait hésité, voulant rester auprès de son ami mais il sentait que le fragile équilibre, qu'il avait instauré, se briserai alors il partit sans oublier de lancer un dernier regard en arrière.

Son ami, quant à lui, essayait d'apprécier les attentions de son ami bionique mais il avait encore tellement mal, qu'il avait de mal à se reconnecter avec le monde extérieur. Mais il avait compris que son ami refrénait ses attentions, il voulait lui venir en aide. C'était pour ça qu'il avait fait des efforts pour manger, évitant de trop pleurer quand son ami était là. Il avait très bien compris qu'il était resté pour garder un œil sur lui. Cela le rassura, il pouvait toujours garder un contact avec le reste du vaisseau. Il resta prostré quelques minutes puis suivit son ami et alla se coucher dans le lit de camp, espérant pouvoir dormir un peu cette nuit-là.

 _ **Une petite pause en émotions et un contre-coups à encaisser.**_

 _ **Comment cette situation va finir? Vous le serez en lisant le reste ( encore une fois, ce n'est pas du chantage … )**_

 _ **Petit rappel : le rating M n'est pas là pour rien!**_

 _ **J''espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu et que la suite vous plaira.**_

 _ **je vais éviter de donner une échéance encore une fois même si je peux vous promettre de publier dans le mois !**_

 _ **Oh! Je m'excuse si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées à l'intérieur...**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : une menace inattendu

_**Bonsoir !**_

…

 _ **DÉSOLÉ!**_

 _ **J'ai eu de gros problèmes familiaux et je n'ai pas internet pour l'instant, donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrai republier encore...**_

 _ **Mais je fais de mon mieux pour arranger la situation, merci de votre patience !**_

 _ **On avance doucement dans l'histoire, interaction d'un personnage qui risque de vous perturber!**_

 _ **En espérant que cela vous plaise :**_

 _ **Bonne lecture pour ceux qui continue !**_

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Ce schéma se répéta sur les jours qui suivirent, Franky lui ramenait à manger ainsi que des vêtements de rechange, qu'il enfilait à l'abri du regard de son ami, ne supportant pas qu'il voit son corps. Usopp était déjà quelqu'un de pudique en temps normale mais depuis son agression, il avait peur de tout, surtout du regard de son ami. Puis Franky le rejoignait l'après-midi, accompagné du bruit de sa réflexion. Il n'y avait aucuns mots échangés mais l'atmosphère était détendu, aucune pression n'était à l'œuvre. Franky lui avait même ramené un pot de chambre, il ne voulait pas bouger de ce sanctuaire de solitude, il avait peur de croisé l'autre. Alors sortir était une option inenvisageable.

Au bout d'une semaine, Franky décida de passer à la phase suivante en voyant son ami plus alerte et moins effrayé. Il décida d'agir quand il lui apporterait son repas du midi. Il ne changea rien à son comportement, apportant son repas à Ussop, puis s'assit à son plan de travail. Seulement, au lieu de se mettre à plancher sur ses inventions, il resta à regarder son ami manger.

Usopp fut quelque peu gêné d'être ainsi regardé mais il mangea son assiette en ayant les yeux rivés sur le sol. A la fin de son repas, Franky vint lui reprendre l'assiette et se dirigea directement vers la sortie sans un regard pour lui. Il crut d'abord que son ami était allé reposer son assiette dans la cuisine mais au bout d'une heure, il ne le vit pas revenir. Il commença légèrement à paniquer. Son ami restait, en général, avec lui l'après-midi. Peut-être que l'un de ses compagnons le retenait pour un quelconque prétexte ? Il attendit jusqu'au soir, sentant son angoisse monté au fil des heures. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à se triturer les mains avec une certaine violence. Son souffle s'était fait difficile et il s'était remis à pleurer. Il se mit à avoir un raisonnement illogique, ressassant ses angoisses et ses peurs.

Même son ami en avait eu marre de s'occuper de lui. Comme son père, qui avait préféré partir en mer plutôt que de s'occuper de lui et de sa mère. Même elle l'avait quitté, préférant mourir de sa maladie plutôt qu'essayer de se battre pour être là pour son propre fils. Il n'était qu'un poids, incapable de faire les choses convenablement. Il était si mal qu'il ne sentit rien quand la porte s'ouvrit.

il ne sortit de ses pensées qu'en sentant une main le projeter contre le mur, le maintenant fermement par la gorge, lui laissant les pieds pantelants au-dessus du sol. Il reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité en regardant qui le maintenait ainsi. Il fut choqué d'y découvrir son capitaine, celui-ci lui paraissait très en colère, de la même intensité que lorsqu'il combattait quelqu'un qui l'avait mis en colère. Ce regard le paralysa de la tête au pied, il n'osait même plus respirer.

Mais le plus douloureux fut les mots qu'il lui adressa, ils étaient aussi froids et mordants qu'un poignard.

«J'ai supporté jusqu'à maintenant mais ton comportement de ces derniers jours affecte le morale de tout le monde à bord, moi en particulier. Alors je te préviens, tu as intérêt d'arranger tout ça au plus vite et de plus faire chier ton monde. N'oublie pas que je t'ai fait une immense faveur en te faisant revenir à bord, ne me le fait pas regretter. Et pour finir, tu arrêtes d'aguicher Sanji, il a assez de soucis sans devoir se préoccuper d'un bon à rien comme toi. Ai-je été assez clair pour toi ?» Demanda-t-il finalement en exerçant une plus grande pression.

Usopp était totalement mortifié, il ne reconnaissait plus Luffy, on aurait dit une bête enragé. Et puis, ses mots sonnaient faux dans sa bouche même si ils le frappaient de plein fouet. Il dut hocher douloureusement la tête pour lui répondre. Sa tête lui tournait, il commençait à ressentir les conséquences du manque d'oxygène. Il crut mourir sous la poigne du petit teigneux mais heureusement, à sa réponse, Luffy l'avait lâché, lui permettant de reprendre sa respiration par grandes goulées entrecoupé de quinte de toux assez violentes. Il resta à terre, n'osant plus lever les yeux. Il pensait avoir vécu le pire mais le comportement de son prétendu ami lui avait démontré ce fait. Et ce fut encore pire quand il entendit Luffy dire :

«Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mêler de cette histoire, Franky, je n'aimerai pas devoir te réprimander à ton tour.»

Usopp crut mourir à cet instant, il remonta doucement la tête, comme si il avait espéré que ses dernières minutes n'aient jamais existé. Mais il finit par apercevoir Luffy en pleine bataille visuelle avec Franky, qui se ratatinait littéralement sur place. Puis, il entendit les dernières paroles qui l'acheva, adressées à lui et Franky :

«N'oubliez pas tous les deux que je reste le capitaine et je peux décider de votre sort à n'importe quel moment, compris ?»

Les deux firent oui de la tête dans un même mouvement. Puis, Luffy disparut les laissant tous les deux paralysés. Ils n'auraient jamais pu croire que Luffy réagirait comme ça, surtout avec eux.

Franky, qui avait décidé de revenir pour voir la réaction du petit brun, avait été troublé de voir Luffy à l'entrée de l'atelier. Il resta interdit devant cette apparition, suivant du regard le brun rentré dans la pièce. Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à l'entrée où il vit avec horreur Luffy malmener Usopp. Il fut paralysé au discours du petit capitaine, il ne pensait pas voir un jour une scène aussi violence. Il n'y avait aucuns coups échangés, mais le fait que pour une fois, Luffy utilisait des mots, rendit encore plus violente la scène. Il avait voulu intervenir quand il avait vu Luffy resserrer sa poigne mais ses jambes étaient resté paralysées. Puis, il avait vu le petit brun retomber lourdement sur le sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Luffy s'était alors retourné et l'avait regardé dans les yeux, il avait un regard assassin qu'il lui avait donné froid dans le dos. Il avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications mais Luffy l'avait pris de court et ses mots le glacèrent. Il savait, depuis sa rencontre avec lui, Zoro et Sanji quand il s'en était pris à Usopp, que le petit capitaine pouvait se montrer d'une férocité et d'une rage monstrueuse quand il se battait. Mais la voir se manifester contre un de ses propres camarades le gela de tout son être.

Puis le petit capitaine partit, le laissant seul avec son compagnon au souffle toujours irrégulier. Après quelques instants, il se réveilla et couru au secours de son ami. Toutefois, il avait oublié la dernière réaction de celui-ci quand il avait tenté de l'approcher. Ce dernier détail se rappela à lui quand il vit son ami se réfugier, en rampant le plus rapidement qu'il put, dans l'un des coin de la pièce, en tremblant. Il resta un instant interdit devant cette régression et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir réfléchir avant d'agir. Il avait pensé, qu'en brisant les habitudes qu'il avait lui-même instauré, il bousculerait son ami et qu'il finirait par se confier quand il l'aurait rejoint le soir. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure méthode, mais en étant à bord d'un bateau pirate, le temps n'était pas un luxe qu'on pouvait s'accorder.

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, son ami semblait être dans un plus mauvais état qu'à ces débuts. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi faire, chaque geste pouvait aggraver encore plus la situation. Puis, il vit que son ami avait toujours du mal à respirer. Il se leva et courut chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine.

Cela lui prit quelques secondes mais cela suffit à Ussop pour se détendre. Il avait la gorge en feu, les larmes lui coulaient, lui brûlant les yeux et les joues. Son abdomen le faisait souffrir le martyre. Mais il était soulagé que Franky soit parti, il ne voulait pas l'affronter maintenant. Même si il savait que son ami allait revenir. Il essaya de se calmer mais il avait du mal alors il attendit, se concentrant sur ses mains qu'il commença à tordre.

Franky revint quelques minutes plus tard, il avait croisé Sanji et celui-ci avait été intrigué par sa précipitation. Il avait donc été obligé d'inventer un gros bobard pour qu'il le lâche mais Sanji avait insisté. Alors, il avait été retardé mais quand il revint, la pièce était plongé dans le noir, seul la forte respiration lui indiqua où était le brun. Il avança doucement, sentant que quelque chose clochait. Arrivé à la hauteur de son ami, il se figea, celui-ci était toujours tremblant, les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues. Mais ce qui attira son attention fut ses mains, elles étaient en sang, et Usopp ne semblait pas s'en rendre en compte, concentré à les tordre dans tout les sens. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, son ami était vraiment mal, au point de se faire mal inconsciemment. Toutefois, il fallait qu'il agisse sinon son ami pourrait faire une bêtise. Alors, il décida de s'approcher de son ami, posant le verre d'eau au sol, et leva les bras pour le saisir.

Usopp, concentré sur la douleur qui s'infligeait, ne fit pas attention au retour de son ami, ne le voyant même pas amorcer une approche. Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire mal, mais ça l'avait détourné de sa douleur qu'il ressentait en plein cœur, et il ne pensait plus à ses soucis. Il était uniquement focalisé sur ses mains, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Alors quand deux mains le saisirent aux épaules, il sursauta violemment. Il essaya de se dégager mais Franky le maintenait fermement.

Celui-ci avait hésité quand le brun avait sursauté mais il devait continuer pour son bien alors il referma sa prise et amena le sniper dans ses bras, le serrant contre son cœur, lui bloquant les mains contre sa poitrine pour qu'il évite de se tordre les mains plus qu'il n'en faut.

Il attendit jusqu'à que son prisonnier arrête de gigoter et puis commença à lui parler :

«Usopp, tu m'entends ?»

Il attendit avec patience et appréhension. Puis, il perçut un petit mouvement de tête et il continua :

«Bien, alors tu vas te calmer, je ne vais rien te faire alors calme-toi. Je veux juste t'aider. Je sais que tu as vécu des moments difficiles dernièrement mais maintenant, il va falloir que tu te ressaisisses. Écoute-moi, je sais que, pour l'instant, tout ce que tu veux, c'est rester au fond du trou pour ne pas tomber plus bas mais ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Tu as même commencé à te faire mal. Je sais, en faisant ça, tu contrôle ta douleur mais plus le temps va s'écouler, plus tu voudras canaliser cette douleur et plus tu te feras mal. Et, au final, tu finiras par vouloir te libérer en t'infligeant l'ultime blessure, parce qu'à chacune d'elles, tu te sentiras plus vivant. Mais ce n'est pas ça la vrai solution. Je sais que c'est dure et que le chemin va être plein d'obstacle mais je serai à tes cotés. Alors, je ne te demande pas d'agir de nouveau comme d'habitude dès maintenant, on le fera par étapes, mais s'il te plaît, ressaisis-toi, essaie au moins pour moi, tu veux bien ?» Finit-il en relevant le visage du petit brun pour pouvoir observer son visage.

 _ **Encore un moment fort en émotions et Usopp qui en paye le prix.**_

 _ **Et Luffy qui agit aussi étrangement que Sanji, le mystère s'épaissit!**_

 _ **Comment ça, je suis sadique !? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez...**_

 _ **Petit rappel : le rating M n'est pas là pour rien!**_

 _ **J''espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu et que la suite vous plaira.**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai dis, pas d'internet pour l'instant, je vais donc éviter de donner une échéance encore une fois...**_

 _ **Oh! Je m'excuse si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées à l'intérieur...**_


End file.
